


So It Would Seem

by orphan_account



Category: Cold (2013), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cold is cool, F/F, F/M, Happy Birthday Firey, I'm sorry this is late, One-Sided Attraction, Sort of AU maybe?, Unrequited Love, aroace Brownhare, pre-season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vicious are going to attack soon, and preparing for the fight is important. But Snowbreeze is still remembering her lost love, and remembering the one she has now. She still loves Storm... but Storm's heart is still lurking somewhere within the ghosts of her past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Would Seem

_Crowheart's heartbeat was steady. Snowbreeze snuggled close, as they braved the winter's night. The cold season seemed to be lasting an eternity. Their mission had been to find new hunting grounds, but it had not been without failure. Reedtail had been lost so quickly, leaving Minnowfur alone._

_But here, in this warm place, Snowbreeze felt she could be happy. Crowheart was here for her, even though they were so different. She was WindClan, and he ThunderClan. And yet, it was still alright. It didn't hurt one bit._

_"Crowheart?" She would sometimes murmur._

_"Yes?" He would reply, gently._

_"I love you."_

_"As do I."_

_Snowbreeze would always believe him. Why would she not? Crowheart was there... he loved her..._

_When did he fall for Storm?_

_Snowbreeze didn't see it coming._

_Crowheart loved **her.**_

_So it would seem._

_So it would seem._

~

They were all happy. They were all a little too happy. In Snowbreeze's opinion, everyone was always too happy. She'd been dreaming since the day Crowheart had 'died' or so it had seemed.

She'd been heartbroken at first, but then she moved on. Crowheart had always been a pompous jerk, and Snowbreez was almost glad to be rid of him. But they way he haunted her dreams told her it wasn't quite over.

Everyone else seemed happy.

Ryewillow and Kouhai, the newest additions to the 'group' that had formed, were always chasing each other. Always so happy. Snowbreeze tried to be happy for them, but it was too much. They practically sang their love for one another every day.

As cute as it was to outsiders, Snowbreeze got sick of it.

The group had become her family, and she cared for them more than her own Clan. WindClan had deemed it a betrayal, but Snowbreeze didn't care. Storm was there. Storm was with the group.

Storm made everyone happy.

Even Dawnfur, who could be as bad tempered as a badger, cared about Storm. 

_Storm's perfect. Who could avoid falling in love with her?_

Clearly, Snowbreeze couldn't.

Snowbreeze constantly told herself that it was nothing, and that Storm was just a friend. But seeing the way Storm walked, the way she  _lived_ , Snowbreeze couldn't help herself.

_How could I not?_

But the love remained one-sided.

After Dewheart's death, Storm had gone rigid, and distant. When the gray she-cat had thought she was falling for Crowheart, she was erratic, and sometimes bloodthirsty. Almost as if she was channelling Crowheart himself.

Once that fascination was over, Storm had stopped falling in love with others.

It seemed that everyone else had love.

Kouhai had Ryewillow.

Tessa had Duskshadow.

Shade had Brownhare.

_At least..._

Most of the time, Shade and Brownhare seemed happy together. But recently, they'd been distant, almost as if they were fighting.

Nobody really pried into the issue. Couples fought, sure. But it seemed really bad, and nobody in the group wanted to say anything. It would end with people taking sides, and that was the last thing the group needed.

At least their divisions weren't destroying everyone. This was a time that everyone needed to be strong. The Vicious would lay siege if the Clans appeared weak, and the training regiments were not going as planned.

Snowbreeze was terrified of the coming battle. Somehow, Sunny would find a way to hurt them all, even more than she already had. Not to mention Crowheart's fake death. She was unsure who was hurt the most, but everyone was suffering.

_Why did he pretend to be dead?_

Snowbreeze didn't know... and she was afraid to find out.

~

As Snowbreeze crept through the island's woodland, she heard a small crack a small ways away. Curious, she slipped through the undergrowth, looking for the source of the noise.

Reaching the clearing, the white she-cat poked her nose out of the bushes. It was then that she gasped, at the sight of Storm and Tessa talking.

“I hate it!” Storm shouted, “I can’t deal with this… with any of this!”

Snowbreeze stepped close, curious.

Tessa nudged Storm, “It’s okay. Just let it all out. I’ll listen.”

Storm winced, “I just… I don’t know what to do. Everything is falling apart. The Vicious are coming for us any day, and Crowheart is with them! Crowheart! We spent all this time thinking he was dead, and it’s not right!”

Tessa mewed, “Did you care for Crowheart?”

“I thought I loved him once.” Storm admitted, “But I don’t really. Honestly, I don’t think I can love anyone.”

“Why not?”

“Dewheart.” Storm sighed, “I… If I do love anyone, it’s him. He was the one I fell for first, and he died. I don’t know what to do with my life.”

Tessa mewed, “You have to be strong. That’s all that matters.”

Storm looked away, “It’s just… I know some of the group love me. And not platonically.”

Snowbreeze winced instinctively. Tessa had confessed to loving Storm once… and Snowbreeze had confessed the same.

_We live in the same pain… and yet we stay silent. Are we cowards, or are we brave?_

~

Snowbreeze made her way back the the ‘camp’ she could feel the emotions bottling up inside her. She didn’t like it. In fact, she hated how much she loved Storm.

But it was something she couldn’t change, no matter what happened.

Despite her past with Crowheart, Snowbreeze never felt anything towards him now days. She supposed it was just another way that she differed with Storm. The gray she-cat’s heart was still in the past, while Snowbreeze wanted to live in the moment.

_Storm… Why does it have to be like this?_

Her mind still focused, Snowbreeze didn’t notice that she’d crashed into Dawnfur, until they were both lying on the ground.

“Sorry!” Snowbreeze mewed, “I didn’t mean…”

Dawnfur huffed, “Whatever. Don’t do it again.”

“I was just thinking and-“ Snowbreeze cut herself off abruptly.

“About what?” Dawnfur grumbled, “Something important, I hope. With the impending battle, we can’t afford to waste time on other things.”

Snowbreeze blushed lightly, “Um… Not really.” She admitted.

Dawnfur rolled her eyes, “Of course not. We’re going to lose at this rate.”

“It’s not my fault that Storm-“ Snowbreeze broke off, realizing her slip.

Dawnfur narrowed her eyes, “Not your fault that Storm what?” She mewed, “I expect you to finish that sentence.”

Snowbreeze’s blue eyes flitted away, “No… I… Dawnfur…”

Dawnfur suddenly blinked, and then sighed, “Of course. You’re just like every other member of our group. You do realize that roughly 29% of our group has been in love with Storm at one point or another, correct?”

“I’d assume that you’re in the 71%.”

“You’d be assuming wrong.”

Snowbreeze’s eyes shot up, “You’re kidding. You?”

Dawnfur growled, “It’s a weakness I’m not proud of. Look, Snowbreeze, we can’t be like Ryewillow and Kouhai, who have things so easy. We can’t be star-crossed lovers like Shade and Brownhare. We can’t be like Tessa and Duskshadow, who might be rough around the edges… but have something.”

Snowbreeze sighed, “Why is it like this? She’s so perfect, she hurt us all, without doing anything.”

Dawnfur stepped closer, “It’s not like that. She’s too broken over the past. She’d love you, if she would get over Dewheart already, and open her eyes.”

“I guess.”

Dawnfur mewed, “Do you… want to walk? Maybe cool off?”

Snowbreeze shrugged, and Dawnfur took that as a yes. The she-cats set off, hearts still slightly broken.

But somehow, it felt like something was going to happen. A new dawn would rise, and another day would start. Eventually, things could happen. 

In those few moments, everything was alright. No threats, just happiness. Almost as if the world was on pause, letting drifters walk free into dreamscapes. 

So it would seem.

So it would seem.

 

 


End file.
